


you don't even find me pretty

by delicats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Volleyballed In The Face, I am desperate, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Rated T for language, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Snarky Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, We Die Like Men, daisuga - Freeform, i need a beta reader, i'm not naming them all, why is this not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: Today was the day Suga would finally tell his crush of three years that he liked him.orWho knew getting a potentially serious injury could mendel with his love life so much? Well Sugawara sure didn't, he was an idiot, and it was partially Daichi’s fault. But he was a big boy and he'd be okay.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	you don't even find me pretty

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wanted to write a oisuga fic for New Years but all my drafts were incomplete so here have some good old daisuga <3

**“you don’t even find me pretty”**

**…**

Today was the day.

Today was the day Suga would  _ finally  _ tell his crush of three years that he liked him.

Yes  **three** years. Sugawara Koushi had been pining over Sawamura Daichi: his classmate, his captain, and his best friend for three whole years.

The day they met was something that Suga could never forget: he changed.

However, the outside eye would not notice anything different, as Suga was still the morale booster; he was still the caring, doting, and rather motherly friend he always was; he was still surprisingly sassy and retained that obscure sense of humor of his. Only one  _ teensy _ -bitsy thing was different: he was  _ idiotically _ love-struck. Yes idiotically. 

He was ‘whipped’ as Noya would say.

_ The thing is  _ how could he not be?

Perfection took form in Daichi, the boy had no flaw - well Suga might be a little biased but that is not the point – even his ‘flaws’ did not seem as such, they were just  _ imperfect perfections _ . It was driving him  _ insane _ !

It was not  _ fair _ ! Was God punishing him for something he did in his past life?

If you put an angel in front of a person  _ of course, _ they would fall in love! However, when it came to him: Suga had to keep his mind  _ straight _ ? This felt like homophobia at its finest, though this was not exactly bigotry in its root meaning, the point still stood.

What did not help was that Daichi was extremely,  **extremely** _ , _ dense and he was even slower when it came to romantic or ‘suggestive’ behavior. Suga could pin him to the wall and kiss him mouth-to-mouth and Daichi would brush it off as a “friendly gesture” or “being extremely close friends” because of course, a boy fancying a boy is unheard of.

Suga had stopped being subtle – not that his attempts were ever actually ‘subtle’ – now he would shamelessly flirt with the taller boy. The whole volleyball team knew! Even Kageyama’s thick-skull figured it out! Suga even asked him on dates yet he  _ somehow _ managed to interrupt it as  _ just platonic. _

According to Daichi they were  _ platonic  _ soulmates and seeing how Daichi treated his advances, it seemed like that was all they would ever be. It made no sense; Daichi was the one to initiate skinship most of the time. 

It was not that Daichi was homophobic or he was playing with the other’s feelings, no, no,  **no** , Suga could and would never make such claims about the angel that was known as Daichi.

Daichi just was not interested in boys.

He just was not interested in  **him** .

_ Plain and simple. _

He had internalized this so much, it was fact: the thought of his feelings being reciprocated was alien, well more like an unachievable dream. However, as Hinata would say was anything  _ really, _ unachievable? Well to be realistic: yes, but that did not stop the boy from dreaming. 

Although he knew Daichi would reject him; he could not take it anymore, he could not keep it in. Sugawara needed to confess to the younger and dare he say: move on. It was terrifying but it was necessary.

“Suga-san! Lookout!” Hinata screamed. How did he get here again? The scene was the Karasuno gym and a ball was flying straight at him. He realized what happened but his body was too late to do anything.  **Fuck.** Sugawara’s slender body flew back like a domino and he fell on his head.

Next thing he knew the entire team came running to him and a jumble of panicked ‘are you okay?’ and ‘are you hurt?’ erupted. Suga left a little annoyed, it was sweet they cared but he wasn’t some Damsel in Distress. They never treated Hinata like this. Why was he treated differently? Did they think he was weak? Did they expect nothing of him. No, no he can  **not** be thinking like  _ this  _ right now. He had to be strong.

Daichi came running and bent down to the boy, he extended his hand to help him get up. “Suga are you hurt? Are you alright?”

He cupped the smaller boy’s face and looked at him with eyes lacing in concern. Suga’s pale,  _ oh so pale _ , skin lit up with red. Okay he can be strong later right now he wanted to drown in Daichi’s hypnotic eyes.

“Suga you’re red! Do you have a fever?”

_ Oh fuck him and his obliviousness! I am in love with you, you dumbass. _

Tanaka and Noya tried to hold in their laughter, they were aware of Suga’s  _ painfully _ obvious crush and Daichi’s obliviousness. Asahi lightly hit them on the head; Kageyama yelled cutting this  _ interaction _ short, “Suga Senpai you’re bleeding!” Bless his soul, Suga was a pinch away from throwing himself on the taller and just smooching him. He made a mental note to thank the first year later.

As if rehearsed, Suga reached out to touch the back of his head and felt something  _ wet _ .

_ Shit.  _ He really was a disaster. How he did not notice  _ blood _ from his  _ head _ baffled him. He was an idiot, and it was  partially  Daichi’s fault. But he was a  _ big boy  _ and he'd be okay.

“Suga wait, I’ll take you to the infirmary.” Daichi declared. That sentence made the entire room annoyingly tense. Suga did  _ not _ like it. Noticing this Daichi quickly added while turning around to look at them, “Don’t worry guys, he’ll be okay. Suga’s strong.” 

_ Yes I am and I do NOT need you to take me there. _

He became red in the face both from being flustered and annoyed.

It did  **not** help when Daichi turned to him and looked at him with  _ such _ concern, as if he was the only boy he had ever seen. Suga felt angry at the Universe for making him  _ so fucking pale, _ he blushed so easily BUT DAI-FUCKING-CHI STILL DIDN’T NOTICE.

Who knew getting a potentially serious injury could mendel with his love life so much? On one hand he liked how Daichi treated him; Sugawara would be willing to take a ball to the face and a bleeding head  _ every _ day just for him to look at him like  _ that  _ everyday. On the other hand he didn’t like being treated like he was helpless.

Sugawara knew he wasn’t the strongest, or the tallest, or the most talented player neither was he very smart nor was he attractive. He was just average. And everyone treating him like he needed to be protected did not help his self-esteem.

Without any warning Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s rather frail body and picked him up effortlessly – as if he was a doll of sorts.  _ Oh.  _ He was now being carried bridal style? When did Daichi become so  _ assertive _ ? Suga wondered. Well, he was always assertive; he was the captain after all but never like  _ this _ , never in  _ this _ way. Before leaving he took a towel and used that to stop the blood from dripping.

Daichi would be the death of him.

  
  
  


Sugawara did not know how they managed to go to the infirmary without Suga combusting or kissing Daichi. All while they were moving Daichi told him some calming and funny stories about his siblings to distract him from the injury. Suga smiled internally and looked at the boy with so much fondness and love in his eyes, occasionally laughing at his rather odd stories. 

He really  _ really  _ loved Daichi. He didn’t want to sound like a hopeless romantic but he could see himself spending the rest of his life with the boy, they had known each other for three years but their bond felt timeless, he had grown so used to Daichi’s presence Suga couldn’t remember what life was like without him. It felt like he was always there.

Daichi carefully let him down on the bed.

“When did you become so caring Dai?” he tried to tease but he was rather flustered and was trying to divert the boy’s attention off of his beat-red face. 

“I was  _ always  _ like this Suga.” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Suga thought he saw Daichi blush;  _ wow the injury must b _ e  _ getting to my head. No, I will not apologize for that pun. _

The nurse soon bandaged his head and told him to rest, Daichi stayed with him all while that was happening and Suga didn’t know how this happened but somehow Daichi intertwined their hands. Suga wanted to scream but he had to keep his head  _ straight _ .

Daichi was still here. Here next to him….

“Dai, what are you waiting for? Practice is still going on.” Suga tilted his head to indicate his confusion.

“Well I’m not gonna just leave you here all alone.”

Suga was taken by surprise but he didn’t let his feelings get to him. Let's _ be professional for once  _ “Haha that’s really nice and all but the team needs you, I don’t hold the same importance and I’m okay with that. I want you to do what’s good for the team. I know you  _ care  _ and all  _ but  _ practice is more important. It’s not like I matter or anything.”

_ Fuck, I really said too much. _

Daichi’s eyes darkened. “Sugawara Kōshi what do you mean? You’re really fucking important.” Daichi never swore. “And I don’t know who put those stupid lies in your head but you mean the world to me! Of course I’d stay with you.”

“But the team is waiting for you-”

“I  _ already told  _ Asahi I’d stay with you. Now no buts, ‘cause nothing you can say will make me leave.”

That sounded oddly like a confession. Ah well, that  _ didn’t mean much,  _ Daichi was always the sentimental type who was secure in his mascilinity,  _ that didn’t mean _ he  _ liked  _ Suga. 

Still he had to say it. So with a smirk and teasing tone he said “Dai you sound like you’re confessing your undying love for me.”

Was he imagining things or did Daichi’s face  _ go red?  _

“Haha, what? No, that’s ridiculously ridiculous.” 

He let his hope get too high. A small part of Suga believed that Daichi would confess or something, he knew it wasn’t true but he wanted to believe in it so bad, he held onto the thin thread so hard and put all his effort towards it he forgot about the others.

“Oh. Yeah, haha I was  just joking .” his voice was so small at the end, he was sure Daichi might not have heard him.

“Heh.” Daichi let out a forced laugh.

The atmosphere was so thick. Suga hated it, he hated feeling like  _ this  _ with Daichi.

No one said anything.

Suga wished Daichi would go so he could cry about his repressed and miserable,  _ miserable  _ love life. __

He didn’t know how but he ended up letting a few tears escape.  _ Daichi saw them.  _

“Hey, hey, hey, does your injury hurt or something? Are you okay?” he sat up and went right in front of Suga, he grabbed his face and now they were looking directly in his eyes.

Suga  _ tried  _ to look away but for fuck’s sake! Daichi’s grip was so strong, yet delicate enough to make sure Suga didn’t get harmed. Curse him and his gentleman-ness. But he still  _ refused  _ to make eye-contact.

“Suga. Look at me.”

He was sure Daichi was some siren ‘cause Suga did exactly as he said with no hesitation despite not wanting to  _ at all _ . He was in love with a wizard.

“Why are you crying? Are the bandages too tight.”

“Nos ish okay, Ia’m fuhhine.” he said through squished cheeks.

“Ah sorry, I think  _ I’m  _ holding you tight not the bandages.” he loosened his grip but still held the smaller boy in place. “Now tell me, why are you crying?”

“Dai it’s  _ nothing.  _ I’m fine~ I just wish I could go to practice and I feel bad for keeping you here and delaying you.” Suga thanked God for his ability to make up excuses on the spot and for his bastardry.

“Sugawara.” Fuck, what did he do? Daichi never called him by his full name but the smaller decided to be the cheeky little bastard that he was and batted his eyelashes  _ oh so innocently  _ and said in the most saccharine-sweet voice dripped with the most faux innocence he could muster,

“What Dai-chan?”

“You may think you're good at lying but you  _ cannot  _ fool  _ me _ . I’ve had to put up with your dumbassery for  _ three whole years.  _ What’s bothering you? _ ” _

So  _ this  _ is why he’s called the dad.

“Oh, how you hurt me with your harsh words.” he theatrically stated as he put his hands on his chests while facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

“God you are  _ such  _ a drama-queen, you could give Oikawa a run for his money you know?”

“Okay, I may be a petty, dramatic bitch but  _ not even I  _ could combat the Great King in that field.”

Daichi laughed  _ and God _ , was it contagious. Soon Suga started to laugh with him. 

  
  


Daichi was the first to pull himself together. “Suga, you know…”

“What?” 

“You still didn’t answer me. Why were you crying? Does it hurt? You don’t have to act all strong _ in front of me _ .”

“That’s nice and all, but I’m okay.”

“Suga-”

  
“it ‘s nothing, don’t worry~”

“Suga, look you can tell me  _ anything _ .”   
  


“Daichi it’s nothing! Okay, leave it!”

“Well excuse me for wanting to be a good  _ friend _ .”

“Of course you’d say friend.” he said under his breath, not expecting Daichi to catch it.

“Suga, what? What do you mean ‘of course I’d say friend’.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  **Fuck.**

“Nothingnothingit’snothingIaccidentallyummitwasaccidentanaccidentitmeansnothing ofcourse.”

“Come again?”

_ ‘Ah, no escape now I guess I have to come clean. It would be good to let go of this  _ dumb  _ pining.’ _

“God, you are  _ so  _ oblivious.” he said while playfully rolling his eyes.

“ _ I’m  _ the oblivious one?” he asked, slightly irritated. “ I’ve been pining for two years now! And you didn’t notice anything.”

“Daichi what?”  _ what does he mean  _ he  _ was pining. _

“I-I like- no I love you ...”

“What!”

“What do you mean  _ ‘what’ _ ?”

“You dumbass! I’ve been crushing for three years and  _ whenever  _ I flirted you would pull some ‘no homo’ shit.”

“Huh?  _ You  _ like  _ me _ ?” the insecurity in his voice made Suga want to cry.

“Yes, you idiot.” he replied, he  _ intended  _ it to sound like a snarky remark but it was too fond. “Whenever I’d flirt, you would brush off my advances as a  _ friendly gesture _ .”

“No I wouldn’t?”   
  


Suga sighed, “Remember when I introduced us as a couple to Aoba Johsai and you added ‘a couple of besties’.”

“Oh god…” 

“You’re dumb, I know.”

“Well! At least I confessed ! Let me live will you.” he pouted  _ adorably,  _ Suga wanted to coo but he was trying to hold onto his self-restraint.

“Well...Maybe if you kissed me I will.” he smirked.

“You planned this didn’t you? You sly bastard.”

“Why whatever do you mean Dai-chan?”   
  


“You should really shut up.” Daichi was a fucking tomato in the face, Suga grinned internally.

_ Yes, he said the thing, now I can use the pick-up line  _ “Why don’t ya’ make me Captain~”

Something in Daichi must’ve broken, he smirked and connected their lips. Wow! Suga did  **not** expect Daichi to  _ actually  _ kiss him but this was a pleasant turn of events, so he simply smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment ily and stay safe my lovelies<33


End file.
